best_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Games Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the Best Games Wiki! Here we will talk about the best games and give a description of what they are about. We hope that you will help contribute to this wiki so it becomes amazing! This wiki needs all the help that it can get in order to be even better! Enjoy your time at the Best Games Wiki. This wiki was created because... This wiki was created to show people great games and why they are amazing! Reminders: * You may edit any pages that are not locked if you feel it is necessary. * Locked pages cannot be edited if you are not a staff member. * You should read the rules down below. They are important o follow. Rules of the wiki: These are the rules of the Best games wiki. They may only be edited by staff members. If you do not follow these rules, it may result in a ban. 1. Do not vandalize pages. (Adding unneeded information, innapropriate content, or random things that do not pertain to this wiki.) 2. No spamming. That includes advertising, posting the same thing over and over again on multiple pages, or talking about something on a page that has nothing to do with the topic. 3. No swearing. The only swear words allowed are: "Crap," "piss," and "heck." Do not use abbreviations for curse words or find loopholes to swearing. 4. Do not harass or troll other users. 5. No necroposting. (Reviving a dead thread that was from a few months ago.) 6. Do not add any innapropriate content. If that is seen, you will have a permanent ban. No exceptions. 7. Do not try to find loopholes to these rules. 8. Do not sockpuppet. (Creating another account on this wiki to get yourself out of trouble.) 9. No judging people on their opinion. 10. If an admin deleted a page, they deleted it for a reason. Do not restore it without permission. 11. If you do not speak English, we ask that you use a translator so that everyone is able to be understood since this is an English wiki. 12. Only make articles that have to do with games. 13. Do not make an article that has nothing to do with this wiki. An example would be a TV show. This is a wiki for games. Not to talk about TV shows or other things like that. 14. If you get banned, do not make excuses such as : Oh, well my sister hacked into my account and broke the rules or'' I didn't know.'' As you have no proof if someone has hacked into your account. And you should know the rules as they are listed here. 15. Please make sure your pages have proper grammar. You're page could be deleted if the grammar is bad. 16. Your page has to have a why the game is good section so that you can explain why you think it is good. It also has to have a description of what the game is about. Please also add information about when the game came out unless the date is unknown. It is preferred that you add a picture that has to do with the game and to name its flaws just so that people can know the downsides of the game as well. Remember that the game needs to have more upsides than downsides. If you think there should be rules added on, you can ask me on my wall. Any attempts to break these rules will result in a ban. If you have any questions, ask me since I currently do not have admins as of now. Thank you for reading the rules. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse